Trust
by DawsonGurl
Summary: A short story on Rose's trust for Jack, taken from my favorite scene from the whole movie the flying scene. Please R&R!


Author's Note: This is a short story on my favorite scene from the movie — the flying scene. I hope you like it, and please review!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Jack and Rose or any character associated with the movie. Those are the creations of director, James Cameron and _Titanic_ belongs to Thomas Andrews. I am in no way making any money with this fanfiction. It is only written for the enjoyment of fans. Thank you.

* * *

The golden sun, that was once high in the sky, was now sinking into the horizon, sending a warm, orange glow throughout the evening sky. The ocean glittered under the sunset, as a lonely figure leaned against the bow rail. The chill of the April wind ruffled his blonde hair, as his face—which held a grim expression—shone from the glow of the sunset. His blue eyes—as blue as the Atlantic Ocean—held a hint of rejection and sorrow, while he gazed down at the prow of the ship, watching the white foam crash against it. The heavy black coat that he wore fluttered behind him from the strength of the wind, as the only sounds heard was the _Titanic _slicing through the ocean.

Jack closed his eyes briefly, as his mind was telling him that a first class girl will never fall in love with him, as his heart told him that deep down inside—despite the fact that she rejected him and that she went back with her fiancée—he _still_ had feelings for her. The same feelings he had felt the moment he laid eyes on her a couple of days earlier. Love. Love was something he thought he would never experience in his life. Sure, there were girls before Rose, but none of them could ever compare to her. Not Rose. Not the beautiful girl, who was trapped in her own world, where she was to die, if she was not pulled free from her gilded cage. Jack tried to save her, but he failed.

Rose was a unique person—a special person. She taught him what it feels like to love—even if she did not feel the same way for him. He had felt something special whenever he was around her, and he was not aware of it at first, but once she rejected him, he felt the painful break of his heart, knowing that he would never see her again. Never see her smile or her eyes shining with happiness. He will never get to hold her hand again, or laugh with her—or dance with her. Not after she had told him to leave her alone, moments earlier. The conversation that they had played in his mind over and over, that he wished he had never met Rose, that way he would not feel the way he felt at the moment, but as much as it hurt him, he was glad to at least have spend _some_ quality time with her—even if it was a couple of short days. His expression went blank, as he continued to gaze down at the ocean.

_Rose, you're no picnic. You're a spoiled little brat even—but under all that, you're still the most amazingly, astounding, wonderful girl—woman, that I've ever known,_

_Jack I—_

_No! Let me try to get this out. You're amaz—look, I'm not an idiot, I know how the world works. I got ten bucks in my pocket and I have nothing to offer you, and I know that. I understand, but I'm too involved now. You jump, I jump, remember? I'm not turning away without knowing that you'll be all right,_

_Well, I'm fine. I'll be fine, really,_

_Really? I don't think so. They've got you trapped Rose, and you're gonna die if you don't break free—maybe not right away 'cause you're strong, but sooner or later that fire—that fire that I love about you, Rose, that fire's gonna burn out,_

_It's not up to you to save me, Jack,_

_You're right. Only you could do that,_

_I'm going back. Leave me alone,_

The last words that she had uttered to him before she left plagued his mind. _Leave me alone_, those three words held a painful meaning in his heart, that she no longer wanted to see him—no longer wanted anything to do with him. She just wanted their relationship to be just as it was before they met. Before he saved her—before he fell in love with her.

* * *

Rose was in the dining saloon, along with her mother, Lady Duff-Gordon, and the Countess of Rothes, who were discussing Rose's wedding plans.

"Tell Lucille of the stationary incident," the Countess of Rothes told Ruth, as she sat elegantly.

"Well, of course the invitations had to be sent back—twice!" Ruth said, holding the teacup in her hands. "And the bridesmaids dresses, let me tell you what an odyssey that has been. Rose decided that she wanted lavender, and she knew how much I detested the color, so she did it out of spite."

"Oh, if you only came to me sooner!" Lucille Duff-Gordon said, shocked to hear of the incident.

Rose ignored the conversation that the three women were having, and she turned her head towards the next table, where she found a little girl—about six years old—slouch against the chair, and saw her mother teach her the 'proper' way to sit, and Rose had then realized what she was putting herself into. Did she really want to be bossed around for her whole life? To be told what to do? To have her whole life planned for her, whether she liked it or not? Rose closed her eyes and shook her head slightly. She glanced down at the tea in front of her, and tipped it over slightly, spilling the liquid on her fancy, velvet dress.

"Oh, look what I've done," Rose uttered, as if berating herself. "May I be excused mother?"

Ruth sighed and nodded her head.

"Rose, you have to learn to be more poised, you seem to be very clumsy lately,"

Rose pressed her lips together and nodded her head slightly, as she pulled her chair back and lifted herself from the seat. Rose quickly left the dining saloon and went towards the third class entrance. Surely, she would find Jack there. She carefully walked down the white steps, where she heard loud music coming from the third class general room. Rose stepped in, greeting the loud music, the murmuring, and the people dancing around. She looked around, hoping to find Jack somewhere amongst the people that crowded the room, but saw no sight of him. However, she caught sight of the Italian and the Irishman that Jack knew, so she headed towards them.

"Excuse me," Rose said, waiting to get either of their attention.

Fabrizio turned to her, surprised to find her in the third class area yet again.

"Ciao, signorina," Fabrizio said, smiling.

"Um…hi, have you seen Jack around?"

"Sì, he is 'a out on the bow," Fabrizio told her. "He's 'a thinking probably."

Rose pressed her lips together, realizing that he was probably thinking about what she did to him earlier. Rose looked up at him, giving him a small smile.

"Thank you,"

Before they could say anything, Rose turned on her heel and rushed out of the third class general room and headed out on deck, greeting the cold air, and heading towards the bow. There, she spotted him leaning against the railing, looking down at the ocean. Rose took a few steps closer, before she stopped and smiled. The chill of the wind brushed against her face, causing for her red curls to flutter behind her, as the shawl that she held in her arms danced in the wind.

"Hello, Jack,"

* * *

"Hello, Jack,"

Jack jumped up, as he heard her voice. Her sweet voice, that he thought he would never hear again. He turned, facing her, as his face still held the grim expression, but lightened at the sight of the beauty before him. Her cheeks were pink from the cold, but despite that he saw her smile, as she held a loving glow in her eyes.

"I changed my mind,"

Jack's lips curved as he heard the four words. She was willing to be with him—ending her misery. Jack felt his heart beat rapidly against his chest, as he gazed over at her.

"They've said you'd be up here—" Rose began.

"Shhh," Jack silenced her, by pressing a solid finger over his lips, still having that slight smile pasted across his face. He then reached out his hand, with a playful look shining over his blue eyes. "Give me your hand."

Rose looked up at him, with a gleam in her eye, as she stepped closer to him, placing her hand onto his, feeling his warm touch tingle throughout her body. His fingers circled around her slim hand, as he placed his other hand over her waist.

"Now close your eyes," He said, raising his eyebrows, as his eyes shone.

Rose looked up at him, confused. Was he going to kiss her?

"Go on!" Jack urged, smiling.

Rose smiled gently and did as she was told, as her eyelids covered her emerald-blue jewels that shone with contentment.

Jack held her hand in a tight grip, as he stood beside her.

"Step up…"

Rose held a confused expression upon her face, but stepped up nevertheless. She wobbled a bit, but she felt Jack's secure arm around her, keeping her balanced.

"Now hold onto the railing," Jack said. He stood behind her, and looked over at her. "Keep your eyes closed—don't peek,"

"I'm not!" Rose reassured, a soft smile spreading across her face. She felt the wind brush against her face, and felt her heart beat in anticipation.

She had never felt so alive as she did at the moment. Being with Jack had made her feel that way—made her feel as if she was much more than just a rich girl, and that was one of the things that she loved about Jack.

"Step up onto the railing…"

Rose lifted her foot and placed it onto the first rail, as her hand clutched onto the top of the railing. She was bent over—her eyes closed—but once she had both feet on the bottom rail, she let go of her grip on the top rail and stood up. She was shaking at first, but she felt Jack come up behind her, holding onto her waist.

"Hold on…hold on—keep your eyes closed,"

Jack's face brightened, as he stood behind her—his feet on the rail—as he balanced her. He felt his blonde hair flutter gracefully against the strength of the wind, as the chill crashed against his face. He heard Rose let out a soft giggle, as he saw that her eyes remained closed.

Now, he only needed to know one thing. He needed to know if Rose trusted him—that whatever happens, that she will know that he would never hurt her. Jack smiled softly, as he held onto her wrists softly. The sound of the ocean crashing up against the _Titanic_ was heard, as she made her way through the Atlantic, heading towards New York. He pressed his cheeks softly against hers, taking in the scent of her perfume.

"Do you trust me?" Jack uttered, his voice soft and gentle.

Rose felt his warm breath against her skin, leaving a tingling feeling against her face. She smiled softly and knew that she had. She had trusted him the moment he had rescued her, and there was no way she was going to doubt that trust. She felt the wind crash against her and felt her heart flutter within her chest.

"I trust you," Rose said, her voice holding a hint of truth and certainty.

She would forever trust Jack—with whatever happened in the world. She loved him, that she knew for sure. She had never felt this way towards Cal. What she had for Jack was special and unique and she would not give it away for the world. She gave her trust for Jack, and with that, she gave him her heart.

Jack smiled and extended her arms out on her sides. He noticed Rose turn her head towards him in confusion, but he just smiled and straightened her arms, until they stayed spread out—like wings. Her shawl fluttered behind them, and Jack placed his hands on her waist, steadying her.

"All right," Jack whispered in her ears, gazing out at the horizon. "Open your eyes."

Rose pressed her lips together in anticipation, as she slowly fluttered her eyes open. She let out a soft gasp as she saw the view before her. She felt as if there was nothing below her—that there was no ship—it was as if she were flying, with Jack right behind her.

"I'm flying!" Rose uttered, a smile on her face. Her head turned towards him. "Jack,"

He smiled and reached out to her hands that were still spread out like wings, placing his hand over hers, as their fingers were beginning to intertwine. He then pressed his cheek against hers.

"Come Josephine, in my flying machine going up she goes, up she goes,"

Rose smiled, letting out a soft giggle as she heard Jack's soft voice sing in her ear. His breath blew against her skin, as their hands intertwined. The wind continued to blow their hair and flutter her shawl behind them. Rose turned to face Jack, who was gazing down at her with a serious, but loving gaze. He placed her arms down in front of her, as his own was still holding her.

Jack gazed lovingly down at her, watching as her emerald jewels shone brightly under the sunset. He leaned his face closer to her, hesitant at first, but within seconds his lips were pressed gently over hers. Their kiss was soft at first—soft and innocent—but soon had deepened as Rose placed her hand behind his neck, and as he held Rose close to him. Their kiss had then deepened and grew intense, as Jack had known that he truly did love Rose. That his heart would belong to no one other than the woman that he was kissing.

One thing had made Jack know that Rose was the right one for him—that she was made for him. One thing that he longed to hear from her. That one thing was trust. He had then known that Rose trusted him. She had given him her trust, and that made him know that she did not doubt him. That she believed that he would not hurt her in any way possible.

The two lovers soared through the sunset, sharing their true love's first kiss, as all worries had escaped them—as the world surrounding them vanished, bringing them only aware of each other. Of their love and _trust_ for one another. Trust was what kept their love strong. Trust was what made them believe that they would never doubt their love for one another, and that no matter what happens in life, they will always trust each other. That was one thing that the two had cherished—trust.

**THE END**

* * *

A/N: Please review:D :D :D 


End file.
